Archives
April 1 2009 Depth Test 040109 released - including the following changes ** (Rujin) - Crafting System Updates - Codes system to handle basic crafting of componets and weapons ** (Segal) - Trap Update - Continue to standardize and rewrite the Trap Functions. This actually enabled me to add a few things to make the Scout Trap feats more interesting and to add Critical Effects to Traps ** (Segal) - Various Script Fixes based on Testers Reports ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Trap Know How ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Non-Human) ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Elementals) ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Constructs) ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Undead) ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Ambusher's Way ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Field Fletching ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Safe Camp ** (Segal) - Added Conscript Feat Series - Massive Jar ** (Segal) - Added Conscript Feat Series - War Tempest ** (Segal) - Added Conscript Feat Series - Contempt for the Arcane ** (Segal) - Added Conscript Feat Series - Intimidating Force ** (Segal) - Added Conscript Feat Series - Dire Soul ** (Segal) - Added Conscript Feat Series - Frantic Lust ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Battle Intuition ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Natural Cunning ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Dirty Tricks ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Precise Stroke ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Whirl of Steel ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Vicious Blade ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Bleeding Cut ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Shield of Blades ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - All the APS Trap Feats* ** (Segal) - Class Update - Added 2nd conscript Advanced Class option - The Warrior ** (Segal) - Feat Fix - Brawling and Pin the Foe should now be useable on Hostile Targets ** (Segal) - Feat Fix - Stamina Surge should reduce Body Improvement Uses * I added the 12 APS Trap feats plus the 3 ancillary feats that changed the damage type. This are not on the Wikki yet because the site was loading slow at 1:00 AM last night. A note on the trap feats; in the past, the players would have multiple options to set traps which was useful based on the cooldown timer. However, now the trap feats require uses of the Masterfeat Natural Cunning so I see no reason why a player would want to place a weaker trap. Thus only the most powerful trap the Scout can craft will show as an available feat. Note: I am rewriting the default Trap functions to add some things I need. Some of the things in the standard system are just broken, for example the Save DC on spike traps is 15 regardless of type (I really dont think a Deadly Spike trap with a DC of 15 is all that deadly). Secondly, I wanted to be able to adjust the DC of the player created traps based on the player's set trap skill. Also, I need to refine how much damage the traps did to account for the increased hit points of the players. Finally, I wanted the traps to be more consistent; I dont see why an average electrical trap would do 5 times more damage than an average spike trap. March 23 09 *Updates to be included in next test module: ** (Segal) - Trap Update - Continue to standardize and rewrite the Trap Functions. This actually enabled me to add a few things to make the Scout Trap feats more interesting and to add Critical Effects to Traps ** (Segal) - Various Script Fixes based on Testers Reports ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Trap Know How ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Non-Human) ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Elementals) ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Constructs) ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Undead) ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Ambusher's Way ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Field Fletching ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Safe Camp *Test Module 032609 released - including these updates ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Battle Intuition ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Natural Cunning ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Dirty Tricks ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Precise Stroke ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Whirl of Steel ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Vicious Blade ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Bleeding Cut ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Shield of Blades ** (Segal) - Class Update - Added 2nd conscript Advanced Class option - The Warrior ** (Segal) - Feat Fix - Brawling and Pin the Foe should now be useable on Hostile Targets ** (Segal) - Feat Fix - Stamina Surge should reduce Body Improvement Uses Category:All